Leefa
Iris Elf warrior, Limmy's elder sister. An outstanding warrior. Usually she acts very serious, without showing her emotions, which makes people think she's callous. Once going hunting with Alven, she fell in love with him, but didn't know how to confess her feelings. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Sharpshooter * Title Attribute: The spotted target will never survive. Increases attack of water type characters in the party by 20%. Story of Resonance The stern captain of the garrison Leefa is Rainbow Crystal Village’s most reliable warrior and captain of the garrison guard. She selflessly protects her villagers, with a personality as cold and serious as her arrow. But some people still remember, Leefa used to have a beautiful smile. The world outside the window When Leefa was younger, her weak and sickly body was always bed-ridden with illness. She didn’t dare to leave the house, and didn’t even dream of running around outside like the other kids. Leefa could only watch the world outside from her window, until one day a young boy came to Leefa’s window. The tatty-looking street outside was the only view Leefa had. As a child, Leefa was sickly and weak, although a body can be strengthened through training, Leefa was afraid of getting ill and taking medicine, so she was afraid to leave the house. As the seasons changed, so did the games the children played outside. But no matter how gleefully they played, Leefa never joined them. Until one day a young boy came to Leefa’s window. The boy asked Leefa why she didn’t play outside like the other children, Lifa carefully told him about her situation. After that day, the boy often came to Leefa’s window. Leefa knew about this boy named Alven, he currently lived in the village with his mother. Leefa sometimes listened to Alven tell her some interesting stories about his experiences, and before long, the view outside this small window was not enough for her. "Going through those sorts of experiences, weren’t you afraid of getting hurt? " "Of course I’ve gotten hurt, but I have a goal that I wanna achieve. I wanna become strong so that my mother won’t have to worry about me, so there’s nothing for me to be afraid of! " If you have a goal, will you no longer be afraid of pain or sickness? Then what "goal" do I have? I wanna play together with friends, go on adventures with Alven, being together with him and running to wherever we want in the sunlight. Leefa went quiet for a while. Finally, she had the desire to overcome her fear of pain and sickness. "Can you train together with me? " This sentence was the beginning of Leefa’s change. She followed Alven around the place, tried out archery and swordsmanship, and sometimes would even wander far into the forest—— Leefa felt herself gradually become free from her weakness. Although she still sometimes got ill, but amazingly, as long as she thought about her goal, her illness didn’t scare her so much. Finally, through the company and help of Alven, Leefa was no longer that skinny, weak, sickly girl. "Leefa, come and play! " A familiar voice called from outside the window. Without hesitation, Leefa pushed open the door and ran outside. What’s needed to protect others Leefa lived healthily and happily. To become a warrior who can protect others, she started learning how to hunt. Despite being a little careless, she improved really quickly. But one time when she was hunting with Alven, he was injured protecting her. This event completely changed Leefa. As time went on, Leefa started learning how to hunt, she hoped to enter into Rainbow Crystal Village’s garrison The once sickly and feeble Leefa hoped to be able to protect others who were weak like she once was. Leefa was a talented archer, her technique improved really quickly. But perhaps it’s just her nature, Leefa always becomes distracted when hunting. Today Leefa was hunting with Alven in the forest. When getting ready to ambush their pray, Leefa distracted by a plant she hasn’t seen before. During these few seconds of letting her guard down, a monster pounced out the grass at Leefa. Alven shouted and pushed Leefa out the way, blocking the monster’s attack and injuring his arm severely. Leefa hurriedly took Alven back to the village. Although the village elder, Elvis and Shena both said that it wasn’t Leefa’s fault, seeing Alven lying there in pain, Leefa blamed herself. "It’s ok... if you wanna become stronger you’ve gotta suffer injury, this isn’t your fault. " Alven’s consoling words hurt Leefa like a dagger. "But it was my carelessness that caused this! If the price for becoming stronger is getting injured, then I should have been the one who was bitten...! " Careless people aren’t able to protect others, in fact they’ll hurt others. This thought and Alven’s injured self made a lasting impression on Leefa. Afterwards, Alven and Shena left Rainbow Crystal Village and Leefa was left on her own. She started being very careful each time she went hunting and out on patrols. She slowly became the most reliable guardian in the village. But since Alven left, that Leefa who used to joyously play with Alven when she was younger disappeared. She stopped smiling, becoming stern and serious all the time, like an iron soldier. Up until one day, that boy who used to always knock on her window returned to Rainbow Crystal Village... Category:Characters